


A Simple Letter

by ImagineColors



Series: Twd Angst [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Enid writes a letter, Enid's POV, If you can help me make that an official tag, Pictures, Sad, Twd Angst, a letter, please?, told with pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineColors/pseuds/ImagineColors
Summary: Dear Carl, Why? Why did you die? Why did you get bit? It doesn't make any sense. I don't understand.If Enid had wrote a letter back to the letter Carl wrote to her before he died. Told in pictures (will also make a version with just words).





	A Simple Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, this took way faster than I expected.
> 
> All these photos I made myself, but they are very basic so not really that _cool_. So…sorry if you expected something super great. But this is a story nonetheless. So…enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys enjoy? I hope you did! Thank you so much for giving this a chance!
> 
> Bonus:
> 
> I made a quick image of the _My First and My Last_ title!  
  
Or go to the link here: [_The First and My Last_](https://onlinetextgenerator.com/2019/08/30/FXdv8l0s.png)
> 
> I would like to credit [Online Text Generator ](https://onlinetextgenerator.com) for letting me be able to make these images.
> 
> Enjoy your day!


End file.
